In existing multi-shaft combined cycle power plants (CCPPs), steam turbines are typically arranged apart from the heat recovery steam generators (HRSGs) that supply them. It has been appreciated, however, that the arrangement of steam turbines with respect to heat recovery steam generators in CCPPs can be improved.